Me quedo contigo
by Emmie Gin
Summary: Traducción. Isabelle se encontraba gravemente herida por cazar demonios, y quedó al borde de la muerte. Ella sólo quiere permanecer al lado de Simon, pero ¿puede él devolverla a la vida?


**Me quedo contigo  
**Disclaimer: Personajes de Cassandra Clare.  
Traducción. La historia original pertenece a Restless5oul y es titulada "Stay with you". (_ff net/s/8714398_)

* * *

La cabeza de Simon era un desorden entre confusión, miedo y ansiedad. Apenas había escuchado lo que Alec le había dicho por teléfono. Después de que él dijo esas palabras: "_Isabelle... peligro... no queda mucho tiempo_", todo se volvió borroso. Él se acuerda de haber colgado el teléfono, tomar el subte y golpear la puerta del Instituto, pero todo lo que pasó entre medio se perdió. No es que le preocupe. Todo lo que importaba era Isabelle. Sus pies golpeaban el suelo de madera brillante mientras corría por los pasillos y las habitaciones hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba ella. Sólo se detuvo levemente antes de abrir la puerta, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarse allí dentro.

La habitación estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Maryse y Robert permanecieron a un costado de la puerta, demostraban la pena que sentían con sus manos unidas tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se volvieron morado. Jace y Clary se arrodillaron en el piso, el brazo de él alrededor de ella protegiéndola, a pesar de que no había peligro. Alec estaba del otro lado, llorando lágrimas silenciosas manteniéndose junto a la mano de Isabelle como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y luego estaba Magnus, su cabeza ocultaba a Isabelle, en su mano tenía una pequeña caja con cosas adentro que Simon nunca entendería. Y finalmente, en el medio de la escena estaba Isabelle.

Su cabello negro azabache se dispersaba debajo de su cabeza, su cara tenía un color entre gris y blanco, sus prendas de ropa estaban desgarradas. Y su cara... su hermosa cara estaba cubierta de moretones y sangre. A medida que Magnus movió su cabeza lejos de ella Simon notó lo que él estaba mirando; una gran herida en su torso, donde la profunda herida color rojo sangre emanaba de ella. Tan rojo que parecía negro.

Al sonido de su entrada todos miraron hacia él. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de ella se encontraron con los de él. Clary se levantó y se acercó hacia él, colocando una mano en su brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó amablemente, desconcentrándolo sólo por un minuto. Simon abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo gesticular ninguna palabra.

Lentamente Clary lo llevó hasta donde Jace estaba arrodillado, con el rostro aparentemente indiferente pero nada que él no sepa. Eso sólo significaba que estaba sufriendo internamente. Arrodillándose, Simon miró a Isabelle que respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos fijos en el techo y su cara contrayendo el dolor que sentía. Un sollozo creció en su garganta, pero él no se permitió llorar delante de ella. A Isabelle no le gustaría.

—¿Simon? —Graznó ella volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo a él, el fantasma de una sonrisa pasó por su rostro.

—Está todo bien, estoy aquí —susurró, acariciándole el rostro suavemente con la mano. —¿Qué sucedió?

Hizo la pregunta en general. Alec sólo tuvo la oportunidad de contarle que ella estaba gravemente herida y él no estaba de buenas para hablar de eso. Magnus lo notó, dándole un rápido vistazo antes de hablar.

—Alexander e Isabelle fueron a cazar demonios cuando un gran demonio atacó y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado. Y cuando Isabelle se lastimó, Alexander cubrió su espalda lo más pronto posible. Pero la herida era demasiado profunda. Ella... —hizo una pausa por el beneficio de todos los demás en la habitación que para él mismo—, no tenía mucho tiempo de sobra.

Simon los miró a cada uno, todos parecían que aceptaban eso pero él se negó a hacerlo.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? ¿Algo? —Simon suplicaba desesperadamente.

—No ahora, tenemos que esperar a que termine —respondió Jace, él aceptó que una lágrima cayera por su rostro.

—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Nada? —Su voz se quebró en la última palabra, se negaba a creer que estaba hundiéndose. Mordiendo su labio, dejó que la tristeza lo invadiera. Las lágrimas se formaron en las comisuras de sus ojos, picando y nublando su visión.

—Hay algo que podemos hacer... —dijo Magnus tranquilamente, todas las cabezas giraron a él, apartándose de Simon. Él no quería falsas esperanzas para no decepcionarse. Mantuvo sus ojos en la cara de Isabelle, su mano en su mejilla, sus lágrimas cayendo hacia el rostro de ella.

—Magnus, ¿estás seguro? —Preguntó Alec por primera vez desde que Simon llegó, su voz sonó como si viniera de alguien mayor que él.

—Entonces Simon... —dijo él. Simon levantó la mirada notando como todos en la habitación lo miraban a él como si fuese una exhibición de un zoológico. Las palabras que Magnus había dicho finalmente cobraron sentido, podía convertir a Isabelle. Y salvarla. _No_. Están equivocados, él no puede hacerle eso, ¿acaso a ella le gustaría?

—Quieres decir... —murmuró sorpresivamente.

—Es la única manera de que sobreviva... si ella quiere —dijo Magnus mirándola. La respiración de Isabelle era cada vez más corta y menos profunda, todo su cuerpo se estremecía con cada respiración, la herida había dejado de sangrar pero su cuerpo seguía gris y pálido.

—Pero puede pasar que no funcione, ni siquiera sabíamos si iba a funcionar con Simon, tuvimos la suerte de que todo resultó bien —dijo Clary, su voz resonaba más fuerte que la de todos los demás. Clary no tenía nada más, ella siempre tuvo su propia fuerza. Aunque el mundo estuviera en llamas, ella seguiría siendo valiente.

—Oh Izzy... —dijo Simon tratando se calmarse. —No quiero lastimarla.

—Es eso o la muerte —dijo Magnus sin rodeos antes de darse cuenta de que todos se estremecieron—. Lo siento.

—¿Quieres esto Izzy? —Preguntó Alec en voz baja, sin juicio u opinión en su voz.

—Yo solo... quiero hacer cualquier cosa para permanecer con ustedes —susurró ella, antes de toser violentamente. Inmediatamente Simon y Alec la levantaron por los hombros para que tenga más espacio para respirar. Bilis negro acompañó la tos y el respiro. Frotándole la espalda, Simon miró a Robert y Maryse, sus ojos se conectaron por un momento antes de asentir. Miró a Alec, luego a Jace y finalmente a Clary.

—Está bien, sólo hazlo —dijo Clary secándose los ojos rápidamente.

Jace metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña daga, entregándosela a él. Simon sabía que hacer, desenroscando la palma de su mano corrió la hoja de la daga a través de ella, dejando la piel abierta y la sangre saliendo. Dudando un poco, dejó la mano cerca del rostro de Isabelle.

—Tienes que t-tomarlo, Izzy —le explicó Alec con dulzura. Obedeciendo las palabras de su hermano, Isabelle inclinó la cara hacia arriba dejando que el goteo de la sangre entre en su boca y tragó saliva.

Él se inclinó hacia el cuello de ella deteniéndose ligeramente mientras lágrimas saladas cubrían sus mejillas.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo, retrayendo sus colmillos los hundió en su cuello mientras ella dejaba escapar un gemido de dolor que se convirtió en un grito. Se sostuvo hasta donde él pensaba que podía antes de retirar sus colmillos. La sangre hizo que él se sintiera más fuerte pero la visión de Isabelle le hizo sentirse débil. Ella se retorcía de dolor, por el veneno y la mordida. La luz se desvanecía en sus ojos, sus gritos se iban calmando hasta que ella se quedó inmóvil y se detuvo su respiración.

Un sollozo estrangulado escapó de la boca de Simon, él lo había hecho. Era un monstruo.

—Lo siento mucho —gimió, incapaz de quitar los ojos de su cuerpo. —Lo siento mucho.

Cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos, sintió que un cálido brazo tomaba su espalda y lo ayudaba a levantarse. Sabía que era Clary pero no podía mirarla, a nadie en realidad.

—Voy a buscar un poco de sangre para cuando despierte —dijo Magnus, rompiendo el silencio.

—Voy contigo —dijo Alec, probablemente desesperado para escapar. A veces, la compañía de la familia no es lo que necesitas.

Simon se alejó del centro de la habitación y se acercó a la ventana que salía a la calle. Era un día gris, una patética llovizna había empezado a derramar de las nubes, empapando a la gente. Trató de ignorar los sonidos de Robert y Maryse removiendo el cuerpo de Isabelle y planeando la excavación de la tumba ante el Instituto.

Tal vez no habría sido tan malo si otra persona la hubiera mordido, pero fue él. Y aunque sabía que no era él quien la había matado, no podía evitar sentirse como si lo fue. Cualquier mundano que observara la escena podría haberlo visto así. Y los gritos de agonía de ella, todavía resonaban en sus oídos, la sensación de sangre en su boca, gustaba bien, pero todo se sentía mal. Había parado de llorar pero en su lugar surgieron sus propios pensamientos.

Podía escuchar a Jace y Clary hablando detrás de él, los dos estaban mucho más acostumbrados a esto. Habían visto asesinatos en masa antes; era la manera de vivir de los Cazadores de Sombras. Le hacía parecer débil, pero tendría que acostumbrarse a ello. Después de todo, él era inmortal.

Pero había algo, un faro de esperanza en su mente nublada. Tal vez él no estaría solo en su larga, larga vida, había una posibilidad de que tuviera a ella. Pero por ahora no quería creer eso, siempre había una posibilidad de que no funcionara. Rezó para que exista esa chance de tenerla junto a él.

—¿Simon? —Preguntó Clary con cautela. Se dio vuelta para mirarla a ella y a Jace que estaban a unos metros lejos de él, obviamente cuidadoso de sus sentimientos y su estado de ánimo.

—Mhm —hizo un pequeño sonido para hacerles saber que la había escuchado. Se dio cuenta de la distancia entre ellos y no dejó de preguntarse si ellos creían también que él era un monstruo.

—Vamos abajo, pensábamos que querías venir —le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta de lo que estaban hablando. Pero por supuesto, de Isabelle.

Él asintió lentamente, siguiéndolos a ellos hasta abajo y afuera por la parte trasera del Instituto donde todos se habían reunido alrededor de un agujero en la tierra.

—No debería durar mucho —explicó Magnus a su llegada. —Todos ustedes deberían alejarse.

Simon supo que los novatos podían enviciarse en busca de sangre. Divisó dos conteiners con, para su sorpresa, sangre humana. Pero eso era lo mejor, la haría más fuerte.

Se sentía estúpido hablar de eso como si ella se levantaría. Tal vez no se levante. Lágrimas pinchaban sus ojos y se los frotó con enojo.

—No, quiero quedarme aquí —dijo, su voz sonaba más fuerte y clara de lo que él pensó. Sabía que teniendo un vampiro cerca ayudaba, y era menos probable de que lo lastimase. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro lanzó una mirada como para ver que nadie lo contradecía.

Minutos pasaron y con ellos la esperanza poco a poco empezaba a desvanecerse. Se llevó sus manos a la boca para ahogar el sonido de sus sollozos, para proteger la dignidad que tenía delante de toda esa gente. Hundiendo sus rodillas oró para que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento.

Pero luego escuchó arañazos debajo de él y sus ojos se abrieron. ¡Había funcionado! ¡Realmente había funcionado! Dando un paso atrás miró como ella salió de la tierra y volvía a la realidad. Se veía salvaje y maniática pero aún así hermosa para él incluso en la penumbra de la noche. Después ella se tomó toda la sangre, se sentó en el pasto, obviamente agotada física y emocionalmente.

Agachándose unos dos metros de ella Simon la miró tímidamente.

—¿Izzy? —Él podía escuchar a los Lightwood, Clary y Magnus conteniendo una respiración profunda. No había nada más que silencio en ese momento.

Antes de que Izzy echara la cabeza para atrás, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa deslumbrante a él, con sus ojos brillando, su pálida piel más pálida que antes haciendo que su cabello negro parezca aún más oscuro.

—Simon —dijo ella simplemente, pero fue todo lo que él necesitó.

* * *

Mi primera traducción *sonríe*, y me costó bastante por ser principiante en esto. Me gustó el fic y necesitaba traducirlo.

Ojalá les haya gustado.

Como dije, la historia original pertenece a **Restless5oul** y se llama "_Stay with you_", yo sólo lo traduje.


End file.
